


Video Games and Water Gun Fights

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [33]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: The boys get a couple days off and go on a mini-holiday. Yeonjun takes advantage of the lack of cameras.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Video Games and Water Gun Fights

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the most recent episode of Talk x Today, I got inspired. I hope you enjoy! CC linked below for suggestions as always. 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> [ CC.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

The little house, or lounge, or whatever it was called, was very cute. It had a cute little yard with a wooden deck and outdoor furniture, as well as a small kitchen inside, and a gaming setup. There were two beds upstairs in the loft, and the staff had stocked the cabinets with snacks and ingredients for meals. They were staying for two days, just a little getaway before they started the gruelling cycle that was their next comeback. The boys had been looking forward to it—particularly the absence of cameras—and when they arrived, they dropped their bags by the small staircase and immediately went to explore.

Soobin went to the food first, Beomgyu following him, and they both found some noodles and sauce to make soup with. Soobin knew Beomgyu was hungry and sleepy from the drive up, and so he patted his back, grabbing a few of the packages. “Can you help me cook these?” he asked, not trusting himself alone with hot surfaces. Beomgyu chuckled, before nodding and grabbing a few more spices. Soobin looked over his shoulder, where Yeonjun and the maknaes were excitedly looking over all of the gaming consoles and board games the staff had also provided.

The leader smiled, before going over to the countertop, leaning down to reach under the hood vent to turn on the burner. He heard Hueningkai screech, and then there were bounding footsteps headed Soobin’s direction. He sidestepped away from the stove just as Yeonjun jumped onto his back, laughing loudly and wrapping his arms around him. Soobin giggled, swaying a bit under his boyfriend’s hold, and he blushed as he felt the boy press a few innocent kisses to his neck. “Soobinie! Are you our chef for the day?” he asked, tilting his head sideways to look at Soobin from an awkward angle. Soobin gently pushed him off so that he could drop the noodles into the simmering water, and Beomgyu started to stir.

“Don’t get used to it,” he told Yeonjun, who smiled and tickled under Soobin’s chin before running off to go try out the VR system. Soobin grinned at his boyfriend’s childlike excitability, before returning to the task at hand. He adjusted his sweater, careful not to stain it, and once the noodles were boiling happily, he went over to investigate the games. Taehyun had already started putting one together, and Kai as wildly waving his arms around as he played some sort of saber game on the VR system. Yeonjun was sitting and watching Taehyun, but he lifted his head and smiled as Soobin approached. He held his arm out, and Soobin went to him, standing next to him. Yeonjun looped his arm around Soobin’s waist, leaning his cheek on Soobin’s hip as both watched their youngest member duel a robot.

Soobin rested his hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder, and then looked at Taehyun, arching a brow. “What kind of game is that?” he asked. Taehyun looked up, before smiling brightly. “The kind where you have to disturb the little man, and there’s a risk he’ll jump out at you!” he explained. Yeonjun perked up at that, sitting up and turning his head away from Kai, shaking his hair out. “Ooh, I wanna play that,” he said. Soobin smiled softly, brushing his fingers over Yeonjun’s hair before he stepped away, the older’s arm falling from his waist. “You two enjoy that, I’m going to go finish helping ‘Gyu with lunch,” he informed. Yeonjun twisted, catching Soobin’s wrist and puckering his lips as he tilted his head up dramatically.

Soobin blushed, glancing at Taehyun, who politely looked away, giving Soobin a moment to lean down and peck his lips against Yeonjun’s. He pulled away soon after, feeling a tad embarrassed, and Yeonjun only chuckled, flicking Soobin’s nose and then turning to play the game. Soobin swallowed, wondering how he was supposed to survive flirty, no-holds-barred Yeonjun for two whole days. He supposed it helped having the members with them, but he also knew how Yeonjun was when the cameras stopped rolling. As if he was making up for lost opportunities, he was overly affectionate. Not that Soobin was really complaining that much. He just felt bad for the others. Though he was pretty sure Taehyun and Beomgyu had their own thing, and Kai was so oblivious he most likely just didn’t pay attention.

Soobin went back to Beomgyu, who yawned and looked at Soobin, who gave him a gentle few pats on his back. They watched the noodles for a bit, before adding the seasoning, and it was then that things started to get a bit messy. Both boys’ eyes widened as the water began to boil too much, and neither of them knew what to do. They didn’t have the tools to move the pot, and they didn’t think turning down the heat would solve it fast enough. “Soobin-hyung! Go grab a cup or something!” Beomgyu yelled, laughing. Soobin swore, which caught the attention of the others, who also rushed over, just as Soobin started scooping the spiced foam from the top of the pot. “Oh my god, you guys are helpless,” Yeonjun said, covering his mouth as he chuckled, shaking his head.

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out at him, before ordering Kai to get some bowls. Soobin went to throw away the cup he had used, and he passed Yeonjun as he did. The blonde was eating some jellies, and he offered one up to Soobin. The leader went to take it, but Yeonjun tsked his tongue, pulling it back and motioning for Soobin to open his mouth. The boy blushed, before rolling his eyes and dropping his jaw. Yeonjun looked pleased enough, and sat the jelly on Soobin’s tongue. Soobin waited for him to remove his fingers, but he quickly realised that that wasn’t going to happen. And so he sighed, closing his lips around Yeonjun’s fingers before pulling away. “Good boy,” Yeonjun said, which made Soobin go bright red, and he nearly joked on the candy.

He spun around, yanking the bowls out of Kai’s hands and stuttering instructions to clear off the table and get Taehyun. He knew Yeonjun found it all hilarious, and so he resolutely did not make eye contact as he and Beomgyu scooped the soup into bowls and brought them to the table. Soobin sat down opposite of Yeonjun, and let Kai carry the conversation as they ate. He could feel Yeonjun’s eyes on him, but he kept to his resolve and didn’t look at him. When they finished, Kai and Taehyun offered to clean up, Beomgyu went outside to take a nap, and Yeonjun dragged Soobin to play video games with him.

He put a controller in Soobin’s hand, and then started up the game. Soobin smiled as Yeonjun scooted his chair close enough that his shoulder brushed Soobin’s, and their legs touched. “I am so going to beat you,” he said confidently. Soobin giggled, keeping quiet as the game started. They played a couple rounds, it getting a bit more intense as they got more into it, and before long they were playfully tossing insults and shoving each other. There was a lot of laughter, and at one point Kai and Taehyun joined them. It was a very enjoyable time, and Soobin appreciated getting to relax with his closest family.

After losing the last round, Soobin gets up, stretching. “I’m going to tell Beomgyu to go lay down upstairs,” he said, before walking around Kai’s chair and going outside. After gently waking up the third oldest, and telling him to go sleep in the bed upstairs, he explored what was outside. He smiled as he saw a collection of water guns, and he went to fill them up, sitting down by the hose. He heard the sliding door open, and smiled more when he saw Yeonjun, in all his 1980s-esque tracksuit glory, walking over to him. “What did you manage to find?” he asked, falling to sit next to Soobin. Soobin didn’t answer, just capped off one of the water guns, aimed it at Yeonjun’s face, and pressed down on the trigger.

The look of shock and surprised gasp that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth when he was hit with a stream of water was comical enough that Soobin burst out laughing. His eyes disappeared and his dimples were on full display, but he only had a minute to enjoy it before Yeonjun grabbed the other water gun and shot Soobin in the face. After that, both boys scrambled up, and ran around the yard, ducking behind chairs and tables as they attempted to soak the other in icy cold water. Soobin laughed, blissfully carefree, and ducked to dodge one of Yeonjun’s attacks.

The older chased the taller around, and Soobin barely managed to hide behind the grills and miss yet another shot. His hair was still dripping wet and his sweater was sticking to his skin uncomfortably, but he was having so much fun. And he couldn’t necessarily complain about seeing Yeonjun dripping wet either. He took a deep breath, before running out and blindly spraying where he thought Yeonjun was. He heard a satisfying shriek, and giggled. “Fuck _off,_ oh my God!” Yeonjun said, wiping his sopping wet hair out of his eyes. Soobin hid his smile as he approached, laughter making his stomach muscles hurt.

Yeonjun looked at him, rolling his eyes teasingly, before suddenly lifting his water gun and assaulting Soobin with so many shots of water the boy could only drop his own weapon and surrender. “I give up!” he said through mouthfuls of water, a few laughs escaping as he backed up. Yeonjun shot him a few more times, before dropping the gun and crowding into Soobin’s space. Before Soobin knew it, Yeonjun was cupping his face and kissing him. It was a wet, cold, slightly messy kiss, but both boys were smiling and Soobin’s heart was so happy. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s damp body, ignoring the uncomfortable way their clothes rubbed against their skin. Yeonjun kissed him passionately, and it made Soobin go a little weak in the knees.

When they parted, Yeonjun looked annoyingly smug, and he placed another kiss under Soobin’s jaw. “Good game, baby,” he said. Soobin blushed, sliding his hands up Yeonjun’s sides, his heart and mind racing. The couple stared at each other for a minute, before Soobin pushed off of the wall. He took Yeonjun’s hand, and together they walked inside, shivering a bit. “What the hell did you guys get up to?” Kai asked, eyes wide. Yeonjun smiled, holding onto Soobin’s arm. “There’s water guns outside,” he said. Kai gasped, so adorable it made Soobin grin, and the maknae immediately grabbed Taehyun. “Go wake up Beomgyu so we can have a water gun fight!” he begged.

Taehyun blinked, before agreeing, disappearing upstairs. Yeonjun pulled Soobin to their bags, and each boy pulled out some dry clothes. Yeonjun stole one of Soobin’s shirts, before grabbing his hand and going to the small bathroom at the back of the house. “Change with me,” he whispered, eyes darkening just a little. Soobin blushed violently, before checking to make sure nobody saw them. He ignored Yeonjun’s smirk, and followed him into the bathroom.


End file.
